


I Found Someone Like You~ (K-12 fanfic)

by Minicakekitty



Category: K-12 (Movie 2019), Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Genre: Album: K-12 (Melanie Martinez), F/F, Female Protagonist, Melanie Martinez References, Song: Class Fight (Melanie Martinez), Song: Detention (Melanie Martinez), Song: Drama Club (Melanie Martinez), Song: Orange Juice (Melanie Martinez), Song: Teachers Pet (Melanie Martinez)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minicakekitty/pseuds/Minicakekitty
Summary: (Crybaby X Female!Reader)When the first day of school finally comes, there's nothing (Y/N) would rather do than stay under her covers. But when an immediate friendship sparks on the bus journey there with a girl named Crybaby, things become a little more interesting than what she expected.And what happens when feelings blossom for this girl? Will she confession (of course she fucking does, this is a fanfic) or will it end in flames (I can assure you, it won't)?Can she survive K-12? Trick question. Yes, she can.(I am terrible at writing descriptions and spent over sixteen hours IN ONE GO to make this. Hope you enjoy :) )(Also, if you're incredibly dumb, this is a gay fanfic. Girl X Girl. Don't want that shit? Get the fuck out.)(This is also on my Wattpad. The Linktree to my account is in my bio.)
Relationships: Crybaby & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I yawned and stared at the ceiling. My alarm clock was already smashed on my bedside table and I was procrastinating on getting up. It was the first day of school and I already just wanted to stay under the covers for all eternity. The covers kept me warm as I lay in just my sleeping bra and underwear.

"Get up!" My mother screeched and I sighed, throwing off my covers.

I looked at my calendar and got up, walking over. I used a red marker to etch a spiky cloud around 'First day of HELL'.

' _Hmm... First day of school. This sucks._ ' I thought, going to change. I opened my wardrobe and paused.

' _The uniform can wait. It's super itchy._ ' I thought, stepping in with a shrug. I stepped out a second later, my hair pinned back and an (F/C) nightdress on.

I yawned and went to go have breakfast. I poured my cereal with my powers while my mother wasn't looking, manually pouring the milk as she turned around. I ate my cereal, thinking about my peculiar dream. I couldn't pinpoint it as it fleeted from my memory.

"Can you drive me to the bus stop?" I asked my mum. She sneered at me and I took that as a no.

When I finished, I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror as I did so and wondered if there were going to be any cute girls at the school. Boys never caught my fancy for some reason.

"Hurry up, you useless lesbian!" My mother shouted and I rolled my eyes.

I spit out the toothpaste and washed my brush. I headed back to my wardrobe and stepped in, stepping back out a second later in my dyed uniform.

I hated the pink on the uniform, so I bleached it white and then dyed it my favourite colour.

* * *

I grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and headed out. I walked to the bus stop and patiently waited for the bus.

A few minutes later, a pink bus pulled up and I got on. Everyone on the bus stared at me and I gulped a little. Then, I saw a girl that caught my eye.

She had split hair colours and she'd dyed her uniform purple.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. I sat in front of her and her friend. The bus driver pulled away and I looked back.

"Hi. I'm (Y/N)." I said, smiling at the two girls.

"I'm Angelita." The brown haired girl said, beaming at me.

"And I'm Crybaby." The other said.

"It's nice to meet you both!" I said, happily.

"I like how you dyed your uniform." Crybaby said and I felt my cheeks grow a little warm.

"Thanks. I wasn't fond of the pink on the uniform. So I bleached it white and dyed it my favourite shade of (F/C). Guess I'm gonna really stand out amongst everyone else." I said, sweatdropping a little.

"It's okay. We stand out too." Angelita said, smiling as she glanced at Crybaby.


	2. Chapter 2

We chatted for a good while before our conversation died and I knelt on the seat so I could face the girls.

"I feel so sick..." Crybaby said.

"Same..." I sighed.

"I can't believe we have to do this." Angelita said, looking at Crybaby with a sad look.

"Do you think we'll make any friends?" Crybaby asked.

"I mean, we made friends with (Y/N)." Angelita said with a small smile.

"I just hope we can make some more friends." I said, crossing my arms and resting them on the back of the seat. I put my head on them as Crybaby nodded.

"At least we have each other." Angelita pointed out.

"That's true." Crybaby mumbled as I agreed. We collectively sighed and looked at each other.

A blue boy at the back cackled as he threw a pink paper plane at Crybaby.

"Seriously?" I mumbled, annoyed that they were pestering her. The haughty girls giggled amongst each other as Crybaby picked up and opened the plane.

"What does it say?" I asked. Crybaby passed it to Angelita and she silently read it. Her blank face turned into one of anger and annoyance as she turned to look back at the blue boy.

"Real mature." Angelita growled, Crybaby taking back the plane.

Crybaby looked at it and I tilted my head to read it. 'Gap toothed bitch' was written in messy handwriting and I glared at the blue boy.

"Aw, sad wittle baby!" The first blue boy teased.

"Go on!" The second jeered.

"Does the bunny wabbit need some tissues?" Kelly teased with a smirk.

"I bet she has them in her bra." Kelly's friend teased.

"Jerks." I grumbled, seeing Crybaby tear up a little.

"It's okay, just ignore them. They're just plastic assholes." Angelita said.

"Yeah. You're better than them in every way." I said, smiling. Crybaby smiled at me a little and I felt a few butterflies in my stomach.

"Crybaby, wah-wah!" The blue twins jeered and I glared at them, Crybaby close to crying.

' _Don't use your powers yet. It'll be fine._ ' I thought, keeping calm.

"Wah-wah! Crybaby! Wah-wah, wah-wah, wah-wah!" The kids teased and jeered, pointing and throwing stuff at her.

Crybaby sniffled and wiped her tears. I reached out a hand and gently patted her head in a comforting manner. She smiled at me, Angelita also smiling.

* * *

_I'm just looking out the window and it's cold outside_   
_There are two boys yelling behind me and I'm terrified_   
_Counting trees as they pass me by_   
_And I'm trying not to look across the aisle_   
_'Cause Maya's letting Dan put his hand up her skirt_   
_And she's got her hand down his pants_

The three of us glance over at the couple and look at them in a little disgust.

_I know the driver sees it_   
_I know he's peeking in the rearview mirror_   
_He says nothing_   
_Trying to ignore it, it's fucking boring_   
_I'm quietly observing, I'm saying nothing_

Crybaby nods to the driver. We notice he looks in the rear view mirror, glancing back at the students as Dan and Maya start making out.

I looked at Crybaby and my eyes widen as her eyes went black.

' _She has powers too..._ ' I thought as she used them to knock the cigarette out of the driver's mouth. He jerked the bus as it dropped into his lap.

The three of us laugh as everyone is flung about, Kelly's skirt flying up as she topples over. We smiled at each other, enjoying the company between the three of us.

_No one's watching us, don't give a fuck_   
_Wheels on the bus_   
_I'm holding it down up in the front_   
_Wheels on the bus_   
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_   
_Wheels on the bus_

A boy two rows from the back rolled his eyes back and drooled a pink liquid before laughing at the disgusted girls.

Crybaby looked around at everyone and I sighed, resting my head in my hand.

_Now, I'ma light it up and pass it_   
_Puff, puff and pass it_   
_Don't be a dick and babysit, come on, just pass it over here_   
_Counting cars as they pass me by_   
_And I'm trying not to look a row behind me_   
_'Cause Jason's got his ass on the glass_   
_And I hate him, driver hit a bump fast_

A boy with a lighted cigarette smoked and a girl over the other side of the bus complained that he wouldn't pass it.

Crybaby seemed to grimaced and the three of us looked back to see Jason pressing his ass against the window at the passing cars. Crybaby used her powers against to make Jason's trousers fly back up and jerked him into the ceiling, everyone gasping and laughing at his misfortune.

_I know the driver sees it_   
_I know he's peeking in the rearview mirror_   
_He says nothing_   
_Trying to ignore it, it's fucking boring_   
_I'm quietly observing, I'm saying nothing_

The three of us giggled, Crybaby playfully pushing Angelita's arm as we smiled.

The boys at the back continue to harass the girls, the driver physically looking back with a grin.

Two girls at the back quietly read.

_No one's watching us, don't give a fuck_   
_Wheels on the bus_   
_I'm holding it down up in the front_   
_Wheels on the bus_   
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_   
_Wheels on the bus_

The blue twins start poking and prodding the coloured girl who earlier complained about the cigarette. She glared at them, huffing and going back to reading with her friend. A blue boy went to grab her head and I watched with a grin as her eyes went black with an angry expression. The boy's hands began to swell and he screeched in panic. The two girls laughed and went back to reading as the blue twins tried to stop the swelling.

A boy gently stroked the pigtail of one of Kelly's friends and she smiled. Kelly hit her arm with a snarl as the boy sat back down.

The blue twins continued to panic as the swelling made his hands look like a balloon and I giggled, smiling. The girls continued to laugh at the twins' panic.

_Ooh, ooh, oh, ooh_   
_Wheels on the, on the bus_   
_Ooh, ha, ooh, oh, ooh, ooh_   
_Wheels on the bus_

The other girl with powers smugly smoked the cigarette, smirking as she blew out the smoke.

Crybaby, Angelita and I were all bored now.

Kelly and her friends continued to gossip as the boys at the back teased each other.

_No one's watching us, don't give a fuck_   
_Wheels on the bus_   
_I'm holding it down up in the front_   
_Wheels on the bus_   
_Ooh (wheels on the bus)_   
_Ooh (wheels on the bus)_   
_Ooh_   
_Wheels on the bus_

The bus stopped and a boy stepped on. I looked over and then at Crybaby. She seemed to blush and I got a bit jealous that he enacted such a reaction in her.

Everyone froze and stared at him as his eyes scanned the bus. He smirked a little and Crybaby batted her eyes at him. She stood up and he smiled at her.

Kelly screamed in anger and the boy noticed her. He pushed Crybaby aside and into her seat, strolling over and sitting across from Kelly.

The driver glanced back with a sympathetic expression as Angelita and I comforted Crybaby.

* * *

The driver continued to look back, barely keeping his eyes on the road. I looked at the rear-view mirror and used my powers to make blood seep from the top. He looked at it and screeched, swerving the bus.

Everyone was thrown about and he sudden swerved into the sea beside the road. Everyone began to panic as the bus sank and I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Crybaby!" I exclaimed, seeing her sat in the isle with a terrified look.

"C'mon! Get up! What're you doing?!" Angelita exclaimed, pulling Crybaby up and back into her seat.

Everyone panicked, banging on the windows and calling for help. The three of us looked at each other and nodded.

We closed our eyes for a second before they shot open, now all black. We used our combined powers to lift the bus out of the water and into the sky.

Everyone looked around in terror and I smiled, looking out of the window at the white clouds.

Our eyes had returned to normal as the bus cruised over the clouds.

"We should hang here more often." Crybaby said.

"It's so much better up here.." Angelita hummed.

"Yeah. It's peaceful." I agreed, quietly. A boy at the back began to panic and hyperventilate, making Crybaby and I look at him as he stared out of the window in terror.

"Should we land this this?" Crybaby asked the two of us. Angelita hummed as she thought for a second.

"Nah." Angelita and I said, simultaneously. The three of us lightly giggled and smiled at each other.

"I'm gonna jump out the window." A boy at the back said, making the three of us look back.

"That wouldn't be very smart." I observed the the two girls giggled.

"No, it wouldn't." Crybaby agreed.

We made the bus dropped straight down and everyone screamed but the three of us. The bus gently landed and the bus driver opened the door.

Everyone scrambled to get off the bus, the three of us being very calm about it.

We were the last to get off, giving strained smiles to the driver. He raised a brow with a smirk as the tree of us stood in a line. We leaned forward as the wind blew up our skirts to reveal the sentence 'Fuck Off Pedo'. The bus driver grumbled, shutting the door and driving away.

We looked up at the foreboding building, collectively frowning.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked in a group, casually chatting.

"I don't know why people are so scared of death." Crybaby said, shrugging.

"I agree. It's just another part of life." Angelita said with a nod.

"Yeah. It's inevitable, so why be scared of it?" I agreed and the two of them nodded in agreement.

"You start in the womb and end in the tomb." Crybaby said as we climbed the stairs.

"That's very poetic of you, Crybaby." I said and she smiled at me.

Angelita glanced around, a confused look on her face.

"Wait a second, where is everybody?" Angelita mumbled and I shrugged.

We continued to ascend the stairs, a cold chill blowing across the room.

"I don't know if it's because it's just cold in here, but I'm getting kind of a creepy chill down my back." Crybaby said, quietly.

"Same..." I said, looking around with a raised brow. The three of us looked at each other with a grin.

"I love it." We all said, simultaneously.

A ghostly screech came from behind us and we saw a ghost pass through the wall. We ran up the stairs, glancing back with a nervous expression.

"What even _was_ that?" Angelita muttered, nervously.

"Scary." Crybaby replied.

"And ghostly." I added. Crybaby sighed and looked at Angelita.

* * *

"What's the room number again?" She asked.

"222." Angelita replied and we looked around the doors. We nodded and sighed.

"221." Crybaby muttered.

"223." Angelita continued.

"222." I concluded, looking at the door.

"I'll go first." I said, smiling at the two of them.

Crybaby quickly hugged my arm with a smile and I stepped forward, Crybaby and then Angelita following. I pushed open both doors and strolled in, the girls shutting them behind us.

* * *

Ms Daphne brushed her finger off on her cardigan and glanced at us, turning to the class with a sickening grin.

"Class!" She called one her raspy voice, catching the attention of our classmates.

"Would you like to inform Crybaby, Angelita and (Y/N) of what rule they did not follow today?" She asked in a hiss, glaring that the three of us.

"When the bell rings, you must be in your assigned seats." The class droned.

"Not very peppy people, huh?" I whispered to Crybaby and she stifled a giggle.

"Are you deaf? Sit your asses down!" Ms Daphne hissed, pointing a ruler at an empty table.

"Sorry, Ms Daphne." The three of us muttered and speed walked to our seats, quickly sitting.

I sat next to Crybaby as Angelita sat across from her.

* * *

Almost as soon as we sat down, the loudspeaker went off with an announcement.

"All must stand for the pledge of allegiance." A male voice spoke and I rolled my eyes, standing back up.

"All rise!" Me Daphne called as everyone stood up. We put our hands over our hearts to drone the pledge of allegiance.

Ms Daphne's stone cold gaze stared at something behind me and I looked back.

A boy was still sitting, shaking and twitching slightly as he stared down at his desk.

"Henry! On your feet!" Ms Daphne growled. He didn't move.

"I pledge allegiance to the flag-" Everyone droned. I continued to watch Henry as I did so, making Angelita and Crybaby look back at him.

"-of the United States of America and to the Republic for where it stands." The class continued.

"I'm being generous with you, boy." Ms Daphne warned, but Henry didn't stand.

' _Oh no..._ ' I thought, worried for the poor boy's safety.

"One nation under God-"

"Last chance to stand and show some respect!" Ms Daphne snapped.

"-indivisible with liberty and justice for all." The class finished. We all sat down, the three of us still watching Henry with anticipation.

"You hear that? Justice and liberty for all?" He asked and looked at Ms Daphne.

"Oh no..." I breathed and Crybaby instinctively groped for my hand. I held it and squeezed her hand.

"Tsh. That's bullshit." Henry growled and Ms Daphne stiffened. She angrily stomped around to the other side of her desk, her heels clacking on the wooden floor. She pressed a button, two dings ringing before a set of doors at the back of the room burst open. Crybaby jumped and squeezed my hand in shock.

Two men stormed in and over to Henry.

"Grab the boy. Get this one." They said, grabbing Henry by the arms and dragging him from his chair.

"Get off me!" Henry snapped.

"Quiet!" One of the men hissed.

"I didn't do anything!" Henry argued, being dragged from the room. Crybaby gulped, watching poor Henry get dragged away.

"Take him to holding." The first man said.

"Put him in the back. This is what you get." The other hissed.

Ms Daphne watched with a smug grin as Henry was dragged from the classroom, the doors slamming behind the men and blocking out anymore of Henry's cries. Crybaby looked between me and Angelita, clearly terrified.

"I'll be okay." I mouthed and she sniffled, nodding and letting go of my hand. We began to write down our work, trying to forget the events just now.


	4. Chapter 4

_It was the middle of class and the teacher wasn't lookin'_   
_Kelly had a fat ass and trouble was cookin'_   
_She had a boy wrapped around her finger tight_   
_I fell in love with him, but he wasn't in my light_   
_The teacher gave me notes to go out and give Kelly_   
_She was kissin' Brandon, I got jelly_   
_I wanted to be in her shoes for one day_   
_I just waited 'til recess to make her pay_

The boy behind Crybaby tapped her shoulder and asked for her sharpener. She looked back at him, smiling and agreeing as she batted her eyes at him. Kelly stared in anger at Crybaby and snapped her pencil with a snarl. She pretended to knock off her pen, standing up and bending over to grab it.

The boy stared at her ass with a smirk and Crybaby huffed, annoyed. Kelly smirked as she stood up, Ms Daphne smacking a ruler on the table and telling her to sit down.

Kelly drew on a piece of paper and scrunched it up as Ms Daphne prowled the classroom with eagle eyes. Kelly threw the ball at Crybaby. It hit her head, making her jump and I paused looking at Crybaby with a worried look. She picked up the paper ball and opened it. I peered over to see and glared at Kelly.

She had draw and tombstone, a dead stickman and had written 'You at Recess' in large letters. Kelly giggled with her friends, Crybaby crushing the paper back into a ball with a sniff before continuing with her work.

* * *

Ms Daphne finished writing 'Naptime' on the chalk board and realised her nose was bleeding, quickly rushing out of the room to sort it. The three of us sighed, smoothing out our dresses.

We closed our eyes and then opened them, looking at each other with black eyes and a giggle. We threw the covers over our heads and slipped into the den. It was dark so I made a ball of light float above my head as I crawled along the passage.

"Angelita? (Y/N)?" Crybaby called, her voice in the distance.

"I'm over here. Can you hear me?" Angelita asked.

"I'm over here as well. Can you guys also hear me?" I asked as I crawled.

"Yeah, where are you?" Crybaby asked.

"I'm trying to follow your voice." Angelita sighed.

"I'm just going forward and hoping I find you." I replied.

I saw a larger room and extinguished the ball of light, frantically crawling forward. The two girls appeared too and I grinned.

"There you are." Angelita sighed in relief.

"Finally." Crybaby giggled. I giggled too and sat down with them.

"How do they expect us to sleep in there?" Crybaby grumbled.

"I don't know. It feels impossible." I sighed and the two of them nodded.

"I don't know either. I am kind of sleepy though..." Angelita said with a yawn.

"Well, wake up." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I got this thrown at my head earlier." Crybaby said, tossing Angelita the note.

"Who drew this?" Angelita asked, obviously pissed.

"That girl Kelly." Crybaby sighed.

"Kelly is such a bitch." I grumbled and the two of them hummed in agreement.

"I think she's trying to rip my head off or something." Crybaby mumbled, hanging her head with a sniff.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Angelita asked.

"You've gotta defend yourself." I added.

"I can't defend myself. I don't know how to fight, I just, I don't even know how to do that-" Crybaby started and Angelita slapped her, making me gasp.

"Ow!" Crybaby whined, holding her cheek.

"Hold it together, girl." Angelita said, rolling her eyes.

' _That was a bit harsh_.' I thought, putting a hand on Crybaby's leg to make sure she was alright. She flashed me a small smile and we looked at Angelita.

"We are capable of doing whatever we want. Remember?" Angelita said, holding out her hands as a flame sprouted in her palm.

"No. I can't, it's cheating." Crybaby sighed as her and I put out Angelita's flame with water. We all sighed and were silent for a second.

"Do you really think we'd have these abilities if we weren't supposed to use them?" Angelita asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like I would have an unfair advantage." Crybaby said, shrugging.

"Crybaby's right. Kelly's a bitch, but our abilities are far stronger than she'll ever be. Besides, why should we waste our potential on that hoe?" I said and Crybaby giggled, smiling at me.

"Well, I don't know." Angelita said with a shrug.

"What do I do?" Crybaby asked, looking at her lap. I adjusted my position so that I was leaning closer to Crybaby.

"Why don't you call your Mom and ask her what she thinks you should do?" Angelita suggested.

"My Mom?" Crybaby quietly repeated and Angelita hummed.

"No, it's okay. She's... probably sleeping right now and honestly don't think she would pick up the ph-" Crybaby said, being interrupted as Angelita placed a pink phone on the pillow in the middle of us.

"Fine." Crybaby huffed and took the phone from Angelita, dialing her mother's number.

"She's not gonna pick up." Crybaby insisted.

"We'll see." Angelita said with a shrug. The phone rang, but no one picked up. Crybaby let out a shuddered sigh, putting the phone down. She looked down at her lap and closed her eyes.

_Mommy, why do I feel sad?_   
_Should I give him away or feel this bad?_   
_"No, no, no, don't you choke"_   
_Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat"_   
_For the throat, for, for the throat_   
_Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat"_   
_For the throat, for, for the throat_   
_Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat"_

Angelita and I smiled at Crybaby. Then, we heard footsteps. We looked up and saw Kelly approaching Crybaby's bed. We looked at each other with a confusion and worried look before looking back up.

"Let's go." I sighed and they nodded, crawling back through their tunnels. We slipped out, our heads on our pillows.

I looked a Crybaby and she had a red snake around her shoulders. I smiled at her black eyes and decided to get some rest before Crybaby's fight at Recess.


	5. Chapter 5

Kids ran around the playground and playing a mass game of tag. I was sitting with Crybaby and Angelita when Crybaby's crush came over and sat with us. She seemed a little shy and he tilted his head in confusion. Angelita and I shared a skeptical glance. We began to chat, casually mentioning things we learnt in lessons. I heard shouting and looked over.

' _Oh no... Angry Kelly at three o'clock._ ' I thought, worriedly. The boy scrambled up in fear and Crybaby looked at him in confusion.

"Watch out!" I cried and she turned, only to be punched in the face by Kelly. Kelly's friends pulled Angelita and I up, keeping us back from helping Crybaby as Kelly pinned her down. She slapped Crybaby several times over the face and I felt my heart crack.

"Stop it!" I screamed, tears beginning to fall down my face. Angelita looked at me with a worried expression as I fought against the girls. Kids surrounded us chanting the word 'fight' over and over. Kelly produced a knife and I screamed as Kelly pressed it against Crybaby's arm.

"Crybaby!" I screamed, trying to tug from the girls' grip to run to Crybaby's aid. It hurt to know I couldn't help and I couldn't think clearly enough to use my powers.

Kelly pressed the knife into her skin and cut it's pale tissue, beads of crimson blood spilling from the opening in her skin. Crybaby screamed in pain and her powers activated. Angelita stopped struggling and smiled as both Crybaby and Kelly began to levitate. I could barely see through my tears.

Angelita tore away from the girls and pulled me into a hug. I wiped my eyes and looked up at my beloved Crybaby.

* * *

_Her face was fucked up and my hands were bloody_  
_We were in the playground, things were getting muddy_  
_The teacher broke us up after I broke her_  
_And my one true love called me a monster_

"What're you doing?! Put me down, you freak!" Kelly snapped, struggling in her levitating state. Kelly's friends gasped as Crybaby's pigtail plaits wrapped around Kelly's neck and began to strangle her.

Angelita and I looked at each other, a smile on our faces.

"That's our girl." I said, Angelita agreeing. Kelly gasped for air and Crybaby dropped her, slowly levitating to the floor.

Ms Daphne blew a high pitched whistle and I gasped.

"Oh no..." Angelita and I muttered in unison.

Ms Daphne stormed over grabbing Kelly and Crybaby by the ears.

"You two are coming with me!" Ms Daphne snapped, pulling them away.

"Crybaby!" I exclaimed.

"I'll- ow- I'll find you guys later!" She called.

"Okay! Don't do anything brash!" I called and Angelita smirked at me.

"You love her, don't you?" Angelita teased as everyone dispersed.

"In what way?" I asked, confused.

"A romantic way." She said, wiggling her eyebrows and making me giggle.

"Shut up." I said, playfully pushing her.

"You do!" She gasped with a smirk.

"Shut up, Angelita! I do not!" I laughed and she smirked.

"Yeah right. I totally ship it." Angelita said with a smirk and I playfully shoved her.

"Come, let's follow them." I said, jogging after them. Angelita rolled her eyes and followed me.

* * *

We followed them to the Principal's office and hid as Ms Daphne came back. We saw them and Crybaby was talking to a boy about... pills? I wasn't sure.

"Is he... eating glue?" Angelita said in disgust, pointing to the guy in the far corner.

"That's fucking disgusting!" Kelly shouted at the boy and he paused, glancing at her before turning away. Kelly huffed and sat back with an annoyed look.

"Look. Crybaby's using her powers." I whispered and Angelita softly gasped. The door to the office clicked open and a phone came down from the ceiling to Crybaby.

* * *

_Sneaky, greedy, money seeking_  
_Always peeping, fucking creeping_  
_Got it on the down low_  
_So you think you always squeaky_  
_What if I had told your mother_  
_Her son was a cruel motherfucker? Ah_

She sang into the phone, Ms Harper slipping out of the office while the Principal was occupied.

Crybaby huffed and let go of the phone.

"Come on. We need to make sure she doesn't do something stupid." I whispered, following Crybaby.

_It's not just me, it's everybody_  
_Who thinks that you're fucking ugly_  
_When you come and hurt us_  
_Just so you can get your money_  
_Forced to follow the leader_  
_Who's being possessed by demons_

_I've tried to make you listen_  
_But you won't, it's your way, right?_  
_Killing kids all day and night_  
_Prescription pills and online fights_  
_Shooting at the angels while_  
_Claiming you're the good guy_  
_All you want is cash and hype_  
_Fuck our dreams and that's not right_

She danced and twirled down the corridor, Angelita and I watching her. I softly smiled and Angelita poked me in the side.

"You _do_ have a crush on her." Angelita whispered and I rolled my eyes.

_The principal, oh, oh_  
_Oh, where's the principle?_  
_Oh, where's the principle?_  
_Oh, where's the principle? Oh, oh_  
_Oh, where's the principle?_  
_Oh, where's the principle?_

_Complicated, overrated_  
_You're fixated and elated_  
_By the separation in this place that you've created_  
_Fuck all of your rules and guidelines_  
_You shouldn't even be on the sidelines_

_Can't you see that we're all hurtin'?_  
_If you're not teaching, we're not learnin'_  
_Excuse me, how much are you earnin'?_

She walked downstairs the corridor and over to the stairs, Angelita and I following.

_I've tried to make you listen_  
_But you won't, it's your way, right?_  
_Killing kids all day and night_  
_Prescription pills and online fights_  
_Shooting at the angels while_  
_Claiming you're the good guy_  
_All you want is cash and hype_  
_Fuck our dreams and that's not right_

_The principal, oh, oh_  
_Oh, where's the principle?_  
_Oh, where's the principle?_  
_Oh, where's the principle? Oh, oh_  
_Oh, where's the principle?_  
_Oh, where's the principle?_

_You don't know the pain that you are causing_  
_Yeah, your actions hurt, so do your words_  
_The more you try to fuck us over_  
_We will be there yelling at your front door_

_I've tried to make you listen_  
_But you won't, it's your way, right?_

* * *

We caught up with her and made sure she was okay before heading to our next classes.

Crybaby and I had the same class so she decided to walk Angelita to her class before heading to ours.

"See you later, Crybaby." I said, softly. She smiled and waved as they walked away.

Angelita looked back, smirking gesturing 'You love her' to me. I put a hand on my hip and gave her a middle finger with a smile before heading to class.


	6. Chapter 6

It was part way through the lesson and I was creeped out. It was dead silent and everyone was like a statue. I was sat at the back, unnerved by the unusual behaviour. The door opened to reveal Crybaby and everyone simultaneously looked over, causing a shudder to run down my spine.

I looked at her with worry and her eyes caught mine. I could see the fear in them as the teacher creepily looked over and grinned, a gesture that was an oddity all in itself. It seemed... unnaturally long and with an almost malicious intent.

The teacher stood up and Crybaby suddenly disappeared. I softly gasped, sitting up straighter as my eyes scanned for her.

Everyone began banging on their desks and I looked at them in horror at their manic grins. The teacher unwound the box at the front and my heart dropped to my feet when I saw Crybaby was the puppet.

* * *

_You pull me by my hair so I don't go nowhere_  
_Tell me you love me, but you treat me like I'm never there_  
_You say the cruelest words, you used to break my heart_  
_'Cause I'm over here working my ass off_

The teacher cackled and the kids clapped and cheered as they watched Crybaby with malicious intent. I covered my mouth, tears pricking my eyes as I watched the events.

_Why is it so hard to see? (Why?)_  
_If I cut myself, I would bleed (kill me)_  
_I'm just like you, you're like me_  
_Imperfect and human, are we?_

The cheering and banging became louder and more violent as the teacher continued.

_Show and tell_  
_I'm on display for all you fuckers to see_  
_Show and tell_  
_Harsh words if you don't get a pic with me_  
_Buy and sell (buy and sell me, baby)_  
_Like I'm a product to society_  
_Art don't sell_  
_Unless you fucked every authority_

The banging was loud and very violent, one boy at the front standing and screaming as he slammed his books down. I looked around in horror at them, fearing for my and Crybaby's safety.

A girl screwed up a piece of paper and threw it at Crybaby, the ball hitting her in the face and making me gasp.

_You beg and cry for more, he had 'em on the floor_  
_There are strangers takin' pictures of me when I ask "No more"_  
_It's really hard for me to say just how I feel_  
_I'm scared that I'll get thrown away like a banana peel_

Everyone got out cameras and began taking pictures.

' _They're mental!_ ' I thought in horror.

_Why is it so hard to see? (Why?)_  
_If I cut myself, I would bleed (kill me)_  
_I'm just like you, you're like me_  
_Imperfect and human, are we?_  
_Show and tell (show and tell)_  
_I'm on display for all you fuckers to see (fuckers to see)_  
_Show and tell (show and tell)_  
_Harsh words if you don't get a pic with me_  
_Buy and sell (buy and sell)_  
_Like I'm a product to society_  
_Art don't sell_  
_Unless you fucked every authority_

A girl stood on her chair, slamming her fists on the desk with frightening aggression.

Everyone was.

I stood up and rushed to the front, everyone following me and pulling me back as I tried to grab Crybaby to save her.

_Show and tell_  
_Why can't you fucking hear me?_  
_Show and tell, um_  
_Are you listening yet?_

"Crybaby!" I cried, tearing up as everyone clapped and screamed for more.

_Show and tell (show and tell, baby)_  
_I'm on display for all you fuckers to see (fuckers to see)_  
_Show and tell (oh)_  
_Harsh words if you don't get a pic with me_  
_Buy and sell_  
_Like I'm a product to society_  
_Art don't sell_  
_Unless you fucked every authority_

Everyone pushed and reached to grab her.

Crybaby was suddenly flung over the students, a scream of joy as they tried to catch her.

She landed on the floor and everyone 'ew'ed, going back to their seats. She had a cut arm, a bleeding nose and her intestines were showing.

* * *

"Crybaby..." I said, softly. I knelt next to her and gently picked her up.

Four nurses came in and I placed her on the bed, ignoring the teacher's demands for me to sit down as I followed them. They strutted to the nurses office and stopped in front of Angelita, leaving her there and strutted away.

"Angelita, help me get Crybaby out of this state." I said and she nodded. We both used our powers and she poofed into a pink cloud, returning to normal. She gave Angelita a quickly hug before flinging herself at me with a small sob.

"It's okay, Crybaby. We're here now." I said, softly. Angelita smirked at me and I rolled my eyes with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Six nurses approached us and we gulped, Crybaby tightly holding onto my arm and holding my hand.

They pulled us apart and Crybaby cried my name, but not for Angelita which confused me because they were so close.

They pinned us down into wheely beds, strapping us down.

* * *

_Don't cut me, punch me, just let me go_  
_Into the nurse's office where I float away_  
_I'm pale as the loose-leaf paper they grow_  
_From hollowing out all my lungs in the snow_

The nurses walked us into the main room and I looked around in fear.

' _We're not ill though!_ ' I thought, slightly fearful.

_Yeah, I'm coughing_  
_I'm bleeding, Band-Aids won't heal it_  
_'Cause they hate me, so I'm fakin'_  
_All, all, all this so they take, take me_

_Take me home_  
_Give me that pink slip of permission_  
_This is old_  
_I'm tired of wishing I was ditching_  
_Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh_  
_Ooh, ooh-ooh_

The nurses span us around on the wheely beds, making me dizzy and unnerved.

They put us in a line, Crybaby and I facing the same way. I looked at her and she looked at me, both of us looked worried and scared.

_Teacher, can I sit right there?_  
_This bitch behind me is cutting my hair_  
_"No, just sit your ass down at the chalkboard and stare"_  
_I faked up a seizure and left outta there_

I angrily screamed at the nurse who cut Crybaby's hair and a nurse put a bandage over my mouth to shut me up.

The nurse with Crybaby's hair stumbled to the middle of the room, holding it high above her hair as all the other nurses drunkenly stumbled over.

_Yeah, I'm coughing_  
_I'm bleeding, Band-Aids won't heal it_  
_'Cause they hate me, so I'm fakin'_  
_All, all, all this so they take, take me_

_Take me home_  
_Give me that pink slip of permission_  
_This is old_  
_I'm tired of wishing I was ditching_  
_Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh_  
_Ooh, ooh-ooh_

We broke out of the beds and ran to the door, hoping to escape. Two rabbit headed doctors blocked the door and we skidded to a halt. The nurses grabbed us and dragged us back, all of us kicking and screaming as we tried to get away.

They pinned us to the beds and strapped us down with leather and iron straps this time. They forced a bottle into my mouth, making me drink it. I felt dizzy and dazed, laughing giddily.

The nurses lunged and grabbed at me, spinning the bed all the while. My laughing soon turned into crying, Crybaby and Angelita having the same reaction.

_Take me home_  
_Give me that pink slip of permission_  
_This is old_  
_I'm tired of wishing I was ditching_  
_Home_  
_Old_

They pushed us into an upright position and then pinned the beds onto the wall, turning on a machine.

Crybaby shook her head with a scream of protest. The bunny headed doctor flipped a switch as Crybaby continued to scream. A large pink door rose from the floor, a woman with black eyes stepping out.

She stretched out an arm and the left side of nurses and doctors fell to the ground, the right side falling as she stretched out both her arms. She flicked her wrists and the straps flicked open. Crybaby pulled off the bandage on my mouth and I smiled at her.

* * *

"Wait!" The three of us called to the mysterious woman who saved us.

"It's Lilith." Crybaby said as she beamed, recognising the woman. We hopped over the nurses and jogged over. She smiled at us as she waited in the doorway.

"Why are you leaving us here?" Angelita asked.

"We need to come with you." Crybaby insisted.

"Please. Take us away from here." I begged. Lilith tilted her head and smiled.

"Continue on and live your truth. Do not hold fear in your hearts." She said, speaking with an electronic sounding overlay of her voice.

"Please. We don't wanna die here." Crybaby said, sniffling a little. I took her hand and she looked at me with a worried look.

"You've had many bodies before this and you'll continue to have more. You're immortal." Lilith said, smiling.

"But we're exhausted." Angelita sighed, Crybaby hugging my arm and resting her head on my shoulder.

"We don't wanna feel this anymore." I said and Crybaby agreed.

"We must feel the pain of this physical world because the only way we can truly learn is through experience." Lilith said with a smile.

"Please." Crybaby begged, tearing up. Lilith smiled and turned away, going back through the door. It closed and we sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

We walked down the corridor. Angelita checked her watch and sighed.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late for class." She whined.

"Who cares at this point?" Crybaby said and I giggled, both Angelita and I agreeing.

"I'm so exhausted." Angelita grumbled.

"Same." Crybaby and I said, simultaneously. Crybaby, almost unconsciously reached for my hand and I took it. A sweet, slow tune played somewhere in front of us and I furrowed my brows.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"I do." Angelita hummed.

"So do I." Crybaby said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's coming from over here." Angelita said, pointing to a door. We walked over and pressed our ears against it.

"Should we check it out?" Crybaby asked and we all smiled.

"Yeah." Angelita agreed.

"Okay. On three. One... Two... Three!" I said and the two of them opened the doors.

"Woah." Crybaby breathed.

The whole room was filled with slow dancing ghosts. Crybaby accidentally sneezed, causing the music to stop with a record scratch and all the ghosts to look at us.

"Uh, hi." I said, nervously.

"Hello." Angelita said, giving them a small wave with a nervous laugh.

"You all look ravishing." I said, the three of us slowly backing away.

"Bewitching, even." Crybaby added as the ghosts looked at us with malicious intent.

The ghosts growled and charged at us. We bolted it, slamming the doors shut behind us. We leaned against it, panting a little as the ghosts clawed at the door.

"We should head to class. Bye." Crybaby said.

"Okay, see you later. Bye." Angelita said, Crybaby and I heading one way while Angelita headed another.

* * *

"Tragedy and comedy!" Mr Cornwall's voice came from behind the door.

"There. That's the auditorium. Come on, let's hurry. We're already late." I said and Crybaby grabbed my hand.

"You really like holding my hand, huh?" I teased and she blushed, rolling her eyes with a smile. We opened the door and headed in.

"Two sides of the same dramatic coin and we are going to be exploring both in this play." Mr Cornwall continued as we headed to our seats. We sat down and Mr Cornwall eyed us.

"Even the late comers." He said, slowly. Everyone turned to look at us and I glared at them. Crybaby sassily shrugged and everyone sneered, turning back to face the stage.

"Assholes." Crybaby mumbled, still holding my hand.

"Don't worry about them." I said, smiling at her. She rested her head on my shoulder and looked up at the stage.

"Alright, everyone. Please turn to your scripts. Look to page two and find the roles to which you've been assigned." Mr Cornwall said and Crybaby huffed, letting go of my hand to pull out her script. I pulled out mine and looked at it.

We looked at saw Crybaby was a housewife.

"That's so... domestic." I sighed and Crybaby agreed. She put her hand up and spoke up.

"Right, so about that. Um, is it possible to get assigned a different role? Maybe one that's not so domestic? Like a film director? Or the President of the United States." Crybaby asked, giving some suggestions. Everyone turned to look at her in disgust and confusion. I felt defensive of Crybaby and glared at everyone.

"A harlot perhaps?" Mr Cornwall suggested, making the other students laugh.The boy in front turned around and sneered, Crybaby clenching her jaw in anger.

I took her hand and squeezed it a little to comfort her. She squeezed back as the boy addressed her.

"President? What a joke. Your kind are too soft and too sensitive to handle a man's job." He hissed.

"Having a larger capacity to feel and express emotion are one of the many qualities that make us superior to your kind." Crybaby sassed and I smirked. Everyone gasped and began whispering. Crybaby smirked and looked at me.

"Go on." I said, crossing my legs with a smirk.

* * *

_Everyone's so soft, everyone's so sensitive_  
_Do I offend you? You're hanging on my sentences_  
_You can keep your costume and you can keep your mask_  
_I'ma take a bow so you can kiss my ass_

Crybaby and I stood up, walking to the end of the row, bowing to stick our asses in their direction.

_I never signed up for your drama_  
_Up for your drama, up for your drama club_  
_I never signed up for your drama_  
_Up for your drama club_

Mr Cornwall rang a bell and four men came in, blocking our path out as we backed away from everyone. We bumped into them and they grabbed our arms.

"(Y/N)!" Crybaby cried as she was dragged up and behind stage.

"Crybaby!" I called as I was forced down into my seat. They pressed down on my shoulders, everyone smirking at me.

_They try to feed you lines that you have to memorize_  
_You always hide behind your Wizard of Oz disguise_  
_Do you even have a brain? You're sticking to a page_  
_You're faking all your pain, yeah, you're bleeding on a stage_

_I never signed up for your drama_  
_Up for your drama, up for your drama club_  
_I never signed up for your drama_  
_Up for your drama club (ooh)_

I was forced to wear a poofy dress, a wig and lots of makeup. It felt horrid.

I peered out into the crowd and everyone had the same malicious smile as they did when Crybaby got turned into a puppet. I gasped and grabbed Crybaby, showing her Angelita in the crowd. She gasped and hugged me. She pulled me behind a rack of clothes and let out a shuddered sigh.

"I don't want to do this. I never signed up for this." She said, close to crying.

"Don't cry! Look, I'm here. I'm gonna be right beside you through this whole thing." I said, kissing her forehead. She blushed and smiled at me.

"(Y/N)! Crybaby! It's almost time to go on!" Someone hissed, looking for us.

"Promise?" She asked and I nodded. She smiled and pecked my lips, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the stage curtains.

I was a little stunned that she kissed me and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

_I never signed up for your drama club (ooh)_  
_For your drama club_  
_I never signed up for your drama (ooh)_  
_Up for your drama, up for your drama club_  
_Never signed up for your drama (ooh)_  
_Up for your drama, up for your drama club_

_I don't wanna be an actress, living by a script_  
_Who cares about practicing? I don't give a shit_  
_You're over-analyzing every word I say_  
_There's a whole world out there, you're living a play_  
_Fuck your auditorium, I think it's pretty boring and_

We walked onto the stage and the men got one knee. We looked over, our hands over our mouth and he pretended to open a box. We fanned our face and gave him our hand. He pretended to slide a ring on and he got up as we looked at it. We gave him our hand and began to dance.

_I never signed up for your drama_  
_Up for your drama, up for your drama club_  
_I never signed up for your drama_  
_Up for your drama club (ooh)_

We pretended to run away and he grabbed our waist, pulling us back. We put an arm over his shoulder and he dipped us. He spun us around, holding one leg up to his hip as he dipped us with his head above our breasts.

_I never signed up for your drama club (ooh)_  
_For your drama club_  
_I never signed up for your drama (ooh)_  
_Up for your drama, up for your drama club_  
_Never signed up for your drama (ooh)_  
_Up for your drama, up for your drama club_

We ironed shirts and the men walked on stage, tapping their wrists. We banged our fists on the ironing board, placing our hands down on it and repeating this a few times.

Crybaby picked up the hot iron and we walked over to the men. The other girl and I pretended to argue with the men as we leaned on Crybaby's shoulders. She smirked and looked at me.

"Do it." I mouthed and she smirked, walking over to her 'husband' and pressing the hot iron to his face. The others ran off as the guy shrieked in pain.

* * *

As Crybaby pulled away the iron, his cheeks followed like melted plastic.

Crybaby and I walked to the front of the stage and looked across the stage.

"You're being brainwashed!" Crybaby exclaimed, "Can't you see what's happening?! Open your fucking eyes!"

"Hey! Get off her!" I shouted as two men grabbed Crybaby by the arms.

"Get off of me!" She growled, struggling. I tugged at one of the men, trying to pry them off her.

"Crybaby, now!" I called.

"Wake up!" We yelled at the same time.

A blast sent the two men to the floor and everyone murmured as they looked around at each other in confusion.

* * *

_For your drama club_  
_Mmh, mmh_  
_Mmh, mmh_

_I never signed up (ooh), mmh, mmh_  
_I never signed up (ooh), never signed up_  
_Never signed up for your drama club_  
_I never signed up for your drama (ooh), for your drama_  
_For your drama club_  
_I never signed up for your drama (ooh)_  
_Up for you drama, for your drama club_

Everyone got up, Angelita smirking at the two of us as we held hands.

Everyone began racing out and the two of us raced off stage, Angelita joining us with a grin as we followed the crowd to the Principal's office.

_I never signed up for your drama (ooh)_  
_Up for your drama, up for your drama club_  
_I never signed up for your drama (ooh)_  
_Up for your drama, up for your drama club_  
_I never signed up for your drama (ooh)_  
_Up for your drama, up for your drama club_  
_I never signed up for your drama (ooh)_  
_Up for your drama, up for your drama club_

We got to the Principal's office, Crybaby and I swinging open the doors and pointing at the adults. Specifically the Principal. We smirked as the kids caused chaos in the office.

Crybaby came over to me and kissed my cheek with a smile.

We ran over to the group, holding hands, and watched as the kids dismembered him.


	9. Chapter 9

We put the final few shovels of dirty over the Principal's body. We looked at the dirty pile and I sighed.

"Wanna go play tennis?" I asked, smiling.

"Ooh yeah." Angelita said, smirking. Crybaby grabbed my hand as we ran over and picked up a ball and racket.

* * *

We walked along the path and saw Celeste.

"Oh, it's Celeste! Maybe we should ask her to play with us." I said, smiling.

"Great idea." Crybaby said with a smile.

"Celeste! Wait up!" I called and she looked back.

"Oh, hey! Umm... did you find a place to dump the Principal?" She asked as we approached.

"Yeah. We just did it. Done deal." Crybaby said with a smile.

"Perfect." Celeste said, beaming.

"Wanna play with us? I brought an extra racket." Angelita said and Celeste agreed. She looked down and noticed our hands.

"Okay, you have got to be an item." Celeste said, smirking.

"What? No, we're just friends." Crybaby said, blushing.

"But you're holding hands and your face just went red. That says otherwise." Celeste sassed.

"I've tried telling them." Angelita said with a shrug and Crybaby playfully stuck her tongue out at her.

We sat down and I made the ball float so we could chill out. Angelita lay on her front next to Crybaby, reading a magazine. Celeste span little metal tacks as Crybaby blew bubbles.

I was sat right beside Crybaby, her head on my shoulder as the ball casually bounced between us.

"You're so totally a couple." Celeste said and Crybaby rolled her eyes with a blush.

"Are not." Crybaby sighed.

"I wouldn't mind it." I said, quietly. Crybaby perked up and looked at me in surprise.

"You wouldn't?" She asked in surprise.

"Of course she wouldn't. She's a lesbian." Angelita said with a snort. Crybaby blushed and giggled.

"Just start dating already." Celeste said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay!" Crybaby said and kissed my cheek.

"Love you." Crybaby said, dreamily.

"Love you too, Crybaby." I said, softly.

"That's so cute, you guys." Celeste said with a smile.

"Ever since Crybaby's fight with Kelly, I've shipped the two of them. Glad to finally see it happen." Angelita said with a smirk.

"Since Kelly's fight? But that was ages ago! Have you been bottling up your love for that long?" Celeste asked in surprise.

"Eheh, yeah... I... didn't want to ruin what we had at the time." I said, awkwardly.

"That's kinda when I started debating if I had feelings for you, (Y/N)." Crybaby said and the other two whistled.

"I'm with Angelita on this. I ship it _hard_." Celeste said, smirking.

"Well, we're dating now. So there." Crybaby said with a smile. A few minutes past, a comfortable silence between the four of us.

"Did you guys know that there are actually two holes down there?" Angelita said after a while.

"You didn't know you had a butthole?" Celeste joked, making us all giggle.

"No, I mean in your vagina." Angelita said and I hummed, Crybaby blowing a stream of bubbles.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. There are two separate holes." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Crybaby asked and Angelita hummed in affirmation.

"I think you need to go see a doctor." Crybaby joked and we both giggled.

"Yeah, there's your urethra and your vagina." Angelita explained.

"Oh okay, got it. So, one hole that you can pee out of and the other one-" Crybaby said.

"Guys! The ball is floating away!" Celeste interrupted and we looked behind us.

"Oh, shit." I mumbled and we all jumped up, chasing after it with a giggle.

"The ball!" Crybaby laughed, running after it with me close behind her. We looked around and sighed.

"I feel like we're going the wrong way." Crybaby said with a sigh.

"I swear I just saw it." Angelita said, scratching her head.

"Oh well. Anyone up for a bit of swimming?" Crybaby suggested and I smirked.

"Heck yeah." I said and Crybaby laughed, playfully shoving me. I laughed and picked her up at the waist from behind, making her squeal and kick as she laughed and the other girls laughed too.

We ran to the pool to go get changed and do some swimming.

* * *

_Feeling unsure of my naked body_  
_Stand back, watch it taking shape_  
_Wondering why I don't look like Barbie_  
_They say boys like girls with a tiny waist_  
_Now, my mama's preaching to make sure I'm pure_  
_But, I never really cared about that shit before_  
_Look around the room to whoever wants me_

We stood one the changing rooms with towels around our shoulders, nervously eyeing the bleach blondes that lined the isle down the middle.

Angelita and Celeste walked away, the blondes surrounding Crybaby and I.

_Got boys acting like they ain't seen skin before_  
_Got sent home to change 'cause my skirt is too short_

_It's my fault, it's my fault 'cause I put icing on top_  
_Now, the boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake_  
_That's my bad, that's my bad, no one taught them not to grab_  
_Now, the boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake_

The blondes pulled off our towels to reveal the bikinis we were wearing underneath.

Angelita and Celeste came back in the same swimsuits as the blondes and stood either side of Crybaby and I.

_Gotta make sure that my legs are shiny_  
_Hot wax melting, burn my skin_  
_People all around me watching closely_  
_'Cause it's how I look and not what I think_

We stood in the shallow part of the pool, wading around as the synchronised swim team practiced in the deep pool.

_Mikey's eyes seem to be glued to her chest_  
_So, I'm stuffing my bra so that mine look the best_

_It's my fault, it's my fault 'cause I put icing on top_  
_Now, the boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake_  
_That's my bad, that's my bad, no one taught them not to grab_  
_Now, the boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake_

_Instead of making me feel bad for the body I got_  
_Just teach him to keep it in his pants and tell him to stop_

_Sayin' it's my fault, it's my fault 'cause I put icing on top_  
_Now, the boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake_  
_That's my bad, that's my bad, no one taught them not to grab_  
_Now, the boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake_

We watched the synchronised swim team as they splashed and danced in the water. They sunk under the water and the boys on the balconies above ran.


	10. Chapter 10

I waited at the top of the stairs with my spaced out girlfriend as Angelita and Celeste approached.

"Hey." Angelita said, snapping Crybaby out of her daydream.

"You there?" Celeste joked and Crybaby nodded. Angelita groaned as she went up the stairs and I raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Ahh, I feel so sick. Like, this is the worst stomach pain I've ever experienced." She grumbled.

' _Bad stomach pain? Maybe it's her period_.' I thought as we climbed the stairs.

Angelita reached the top and collapsed onto her knees with a groan, dropping her books. A red patch appeared on her skirt and I sighed.

"Ohhh..." Celeste and Crybaby said, looking at each other.

"Come on, Ange. Let's get you to the bathroom." I said, helping her up.

"Why?" She asked.

"Girl, your period just happened." Celeste said and Angelita sighed in frustration.

* * *

We got to the bathroom and Angelita huffed.

"Ugh, why right now?!" She angrily snapped, storming in.

"Well... I mean it had to happen sometime." Celeste said, shrugging. I walked over to the tampon machine and sighed.

"It says there's one left. Anyone got any change?" I asked, looking at them.

"No." They all said. I hummed and looked at the machine, using my powers to pry it open.

"Yes!" Angelita cheered. I looked in and sighed, looking back at them.

"It's fucking empty." I said, sympathetically.

"Whatever. Who knows what kind of crazy shit's in them anyways." Crybaby said, walking over to me and pecking my cheek.

"I mean yes, toxic shock is real, but still tampons should be free." Celeste said, a little put out. We all nodded in agreement and Angelita sighed.

"What do I do now?" She asked. Crybaby, Celeste and I shared a glance before looking at her.

"Toilet paper." We said in unison. Angelita scrunched up her nose in disgust and huffed, going into a stall.

Celeste leaned back against the divider opposite the stall Angelita was using. A few minutes passed and we were still there.

"You good in there?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah." Angelita mumbled.

"You sure?" I asked, my arm around Crybaby's waist as we leaned against the wall in boredom.

"Yeah, I'm almost done." Angelita confirmed.

"Need me to get another roll of toilet paper?" Celeste asked. Crybaby giggled a little and Angelita sighed.

"That'd be great, yeah." Angelita said. Crybaby sighed and put her head on my shoulder.

"I think we're gonna be late for class." Crybaby mused and Angelita sighed.

"Empathise with me here a little!" Angelita whined.

"Yeah. Our friendship is more important than some dumb lesson." I agreed and Crybaby giggled.

"Sorry, Angelita." Crybaby said.

"Okay... Um..." Angelita muttered. She came out, a purple sweater tied around her waist. Crybaby looked over and smiled.

"Cute sweater. Where'd you get that from?" She asked.

"Just whipped a little something up." Angelita replied with a smirk. Crybaby giggled and raised a brow, Celeste smirking.

"What? I wasn't going to walk around looking like I sat in raspberries all day." Angelita sassed, going to wash her hands.

A nurse stormed in and Crybaby walked into her path, bumping shoulders with her.

"Get back to class! You little bitch." The nurse hissed and I glared at her.

We left, Crybaby holding my hand with a slightly smug smile.

* * *

We walked through a wide corridor and Angelita sighed.

"You guys. I don't know how long I can go using this toilet paper method. It's so annoying. It keeps moving around down there." She confessed and Crybaby smiled.

"Well good thing you don't have to deal with it much longer." Crybaby said, holding up a tampon toward Angelita.

"Thank the Goddess." Angelita said, breathing a sigh of relief as she took the tampon from Crybaby.

"How'd you get it?" I asked.

"The nurse had one in her pocket." Crybaby said, batting her eyes innocently.

"And you nabbed it when you bumped into her. Clever girl." I said, kissing her cheek. Angelita giggled and we headed to class.


	11. Chapter 11

We were getting out food from the counter and Crybaby was in front of me.

Suddenly, Kelly shoved me aside and grabbed my girlfriend by the arm. I glared daggers at Kelly as she walked away with Crybaby.

_Oh-oh no, oh-oh no_  
_Oh-oh no, oh-oh no_

_You said, "Hey, girl, will you sit with me?_  
_Table in the back of Cafeteria C?_  
_We can be friends if you want to be_  
_But only 'til the clock hits three_  
_After lunch, we can walk to class_  
_Talk about the boys that we want to smash_  
_Talk about ways to get a little more cash_  
_After that I'll ignore your ass", oh_

Kelly walked away with Crybaby and she glanced back at me. I blew her a kiss and she smiled a little. Kelly walked past a bit, stopping as a guy kissed her cheek.

They reached her table and Kelly shoved Crybaby into a seat. I grabbed my food and went with Celeste and Angelita.

_The hassle, the fighting, they all want a bite of me_  
_Photos, more photos and gossip 'bout hoes that they don't know_  
_Oh, they talk shit though_

_I don't want no lunchbox friends, no_  
_I want someone who understands, oh, oh, no_  
_Come to my house, let's die together_  
_Friendship that would last forever, no_  
_No lunchbox friends, no, oh, no_  
_No lunchbox friends_  
_Come to my house, let's die together_  
_Friendship that would last forever, no_

The two girls either side of Crybaby pulled her hair as another over the other side took a photo of them. Crybaby protested against it.

She saw the three of us walk past and I was the only one smiling at her.

_No lunchbox friends, no_  
_No lunchbox friends_  
_Come to my, come to my_  
_Friendship that would last forever_

Kelly smirked and mocked her.

_They want a fat ass in the brand new jeans_  
_Want a baby in the back with the man of their dreams_  
_That isn't the life for me_  
_I don't look like a fucking damn Barbie_  
_Throw it on TV, people have high expectations of me_  
_Wanna be my best friend, then judge me_  
_If I smoke a little weed, makes no fucking sense to me_

Crybaby seemed bored, listening in boredom to their gossip.

She got up, Kelly standing too with an annoyed look. Crybaby walked past them and I grinned, making the other two look over too.

_The hassle, the fighting, they all want a bite of me_  
_Photos, more photos and gossip 'bout hoes that they don't know_  
_Oh, they talk shit though_

_I don't want no lunchbox friends, no_  
_I want someone who understands, oh, oh, no_  
_Come to my house, let's die together_  
_Friendship that would last forever, no_  
_No lunchbox friends, no, oh_  
_No lunchbox friends_  
_Come to my house, let's die together_  
_Friendship that would last forever_

She grabbed the edge of a table, the couple there getting up and walking away.

She crawled on, stood up with her feet on two trays. She kicked one off and then jumped down into the floor.

_No, no, no, no_  
_Come to my house, let's die together_  
_Friendship that would last forever_  
_No lunchbox friends, no_  
_No lunchbox friends_  
_Come to my, come to my_  
_Friendship that would last forever, no_  
_No, no, no_  
_Come to my, come to my_  
_Friendship that would last forever_

She sat on the edge of the table of boys and lay back, being a bit seductive before jumping up and sitting opposite the lone girl in the middle of the Cafeteria.

_No lunchbox friends, no, oh_  
_No lunchbox friends_  
_Come to my, come to my_  
_Friendship that would last forever_

They did a handshake, of sorts, before linking arms as they stood on the table and jumped off the end.

* * *

They strolled over smiling and Crybaby let go of the girl, running into my arms with a giggle.

"Thank God you're back! I thought you were busy becoming a plastic carbon copy." Celeste sassed.

"Crybaby would never do such a thing." I huffed and Crybaby giggled, smiling.

"Guys. This is Magnolia. Say hi." Crybaby said, beaming. Magnolia's eyes went black as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, ladies." Magnolia said, smirking.

"Welcome!" Celeste chirped.

"Hi!" Angelita said.

"Join the club." I giggled and Crybaby laughed, kissing my cheek. I smiled and looked over at Kelly's table.

"Holy shit." I said, spotting a girl with black eyes peeling an orange with her powers.

"Is she-" Angelita started.

"-one of us?" Celeste finished.

"But, how do we even go up to her? She's sitting with Kelly." Crybaby sighed. We all thought and I saw Magnolia smirk.

"Food fight, anyone?" She suggested. We all hummed and Celeste grinned.

"I like this girl." Celeste said and we all laughed. We faced the cafeteria and Angelita held out a tray to Crybaby.

"What? So do I just throw it?" She asked.

"Pretty sure that's how food fights go down, love." I giggled and she smiled at me.

"Are you dating?" Magnolia whispered to me.

"Yeah." I whispered back and she grinned.

"That's super cute. I ship it." She whispered and I giggled.

"Yeah, take it, take it, take it." Celeste cheered.

"Okay, fine." Crybaby said, smiling as she picked up a sandwich.

"Okay. Three... Two... One..." I counted.

"I don't know." Crybaby said, turning to me.

"Just do it already!" Magnolia laughed.

"Okay." Crybaby said with a nod. She took a deep breath and threw it. It hit a girl in the face and the blue boy twin on her table good up with a giddy look.

"Food fight!" He yelled and the cafeteria burst into screams, laughter and yelling.

The five of us hid under the table with a grin and looked at each other with a laugh.

"I'm gonna get in on this." Magnolia said, grabbing some floor spaghetti.

"Uh Uh. Not with this hair. I just had wash day." Celeste sassed.

"Okay, so should we go up to her?" Crybaby asked, looking at me.

Kelly grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"She's leaving with Kelly!" Angelita whined.

"Let's go after them." I suggested.

"Yeah, let's just start a parade. No. Crybaby, (Y/N). You two should go." Celeste suggested.

"Why not one of them?" Magnolia asked.

"Back up? Besides, they're a power couple. They can do it!" Celeste replied.

"Okay. Wish us luck." I said, smiling at them.

"Alright. Good luck, bitches!" Magnolia said and I laughed, crawling out and dashing out the door with Crybaby.


	12. Chapter 12

"I think they went to the bathroom. Come on, let's find out." I said, taking her hand. We quietly entered the bathroom and slipped into a stall together.

_Oh, oh, stick it down your throat_  
_I'm watching from the bathroom_  
_Making sure I don't choke, choke_  
_From the words you spoke_  
_When you're screaming at the mirror_  
_Now you're sitting in the cafeteria_  
_Shoving clementines and orange bacteria_  
_Down your throat a dozen times a year, yeah_  
_For another 'round of your bulimia_

We pressed our ears to the divider and grimaced as we heard the girl throw up.

I peered out and saw Kelly leave, glaring daggers into her back.

The girl came out and looked in the mirror, letting out a short scream and the mirror cracked. She leaned against the wall beside the sink, sobbing and pulling off the blonde wig on her head.

_You turn oranges to orange juice_  
_Into there, then spit it out of you_  
_Your body is imperfectly perfect_  
_Everyone wants what the other one's working_  
_No orange juice_

_Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ_  
_Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ_  
_Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ_  
_Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ_

_Oh, oh, I believe you chose_  
_to blow it on the reading carpet_  
_That's what happens when you're starvin'_  
_Please say that you won't continue_  
_Ordering oranges off the menu_  
_Stuffin' up your mouth like t-t-tissue_  
_The way you look is not an issue_

_You turn oranges to orange juice_  
_Into there, then spit it out of you_  
_Your body is imperfectly perfect_  
_Everyone wants what the other one's working_  
_No orange juice_

_Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ_  
_Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ_  
_Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ_  
_Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ_

I took Crybaby's hand and we stepped out of the cubicle. She saw us and stood up.

"Go on." I said to Crybaby, softly smiling.

_Ooh, I wish I could give you my set of eyes_  
_'Cause I know your eyes ain't working, mmm_  
_I wish I could tell you that you're fine, so fine_  
_But you will find that disconcerting_

They took out their eyes, Crybaby placing her's in the girl's eye sockets before taking the girl's eyes and putting them in her own.

_You turn oranges to orange juice_  
_Into there, then spit it out of you_  
_Your body is imperfectly perfect_  
_Everyone wants what the other one's working_  
_No orange juice_

_Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ_  
_Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ_  
_Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ_  
_Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ_

* * *

"Wanna know something I've learned about bodies?" Crybaby asked, bring the girl to an unbroken mirror. I followed and took my girlfriend's hand with a smile.

"They don't define us. We aren't our bodies. They're just temporary." Crybaby said, smiling.

"I know it seems impossible but, try not to expect shallow people to love you. They don't even have the capacity to understand how amazing you are. We all have to learn to love ourselves without the approval of others." I said, smiling at her. Crybaby squeezed my arm with a smile and looked back at the girl.

"I know. It's just extremely overwhelming when everyone around you is making you feel like you aren't good enough. As if you're not deserving the same kind of love if you're different." The girl said and I nodded.

"Everyone is deserving of love. Everyone." Crybaby said, smiling at the girl. Crybaby let go of my hand to comfort the girl and I smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

"What's your name?" I asked as Crybaby comforted the girl and she smiled at us.

"Fleur." She said with a smile.

"I'm (Y/N)." I said with a smile.

"Oh! We should head back and check on the girls!" Crybaby exclaimed.

"Come on. You're one of us now." I said, smiling. We headed back, all of us smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you dating?" Fleur asked.

"Yep! Happily dating!" Crybaby chirped and I giggled.

"That's really cute, you guys. I'm happy for you." Fleur said and I beamed at her.

"Ready?" I asked and they both nodded. We ran in, our heads down.

"Crybaby! (Y/N)! Over here!" Angelita called from behind the counter. We raced behind it and smiled at each other.

"Guys, this is Fleur." I introduced and Fleur waved a little. Magnolia and Celeste waved back as Angelita just beamed at her.

"It's crazy over there!" Celeste whispered with a grin.

"It's chaotic." Crybaby giggled.

The door burst open and our grins dropped from our faces, the room falling silent.

Four rabbit headed doctors cake in and faced the majority of the crowd. A guy with swooshy brown hair stepping forward, slowly looking around.

"It's Leo... the Principal's son." Someone whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Who started this?" He asked, looking around.

"It was that bitch Crybaby and her girlfriend (Y/N)." Kelly stated, standing. Crybaby grabbed my hand and I squeezed it.

"We're so fucked." Crybaby mumbled.

"We'll be fine, babe. Trust me. Everything will turn out fine." I comforted.

"Behind the counter." Kelly said, pointing at us. We slowly rose as Leo turned to look at us.

"Grab the two holding hands." Leo ordered and the bunny headed doctors walked over, grabbing us and pulling us away from each other.

"Crybaby!" I called.

"You're both going to detention." Leo snapped and clicked his fingers, pointing to the open door.

We were dragged out and too the detention room. We were forced into seats, Crybaby in the seat in front of me. They forced restraints around our wrists and Crybaby tried screaming.

"Shut up!" The teacher yelled, slapping her ruler on the desk and making us jump.

* * *

_I'm not a bad guy_  
_So don't treat me bad if I'm feeling sad, alright?_  
_Please don't be mad if I don't smile back, alright?_  
_If I fuck up my words, don't think I'm absurd, alright?_  
_Alright?_

We looked around and Crybaby strained her head to look at me. Three nurses suddenly came through a side door with large needles and the two of us gulped.

They approached the first line of students, flicked the needle before injecting the fluid into the students' system. They did this for each row. When they injected me, I was limp for a second before peeking up with a forced smile that wouldn't relax.

_I'm physically exhausted_  
_Tired of my knuckles beating_  
_I'm chewing gum to pass this time_  
_Sadness, can't you see it?_  
_You're too busy seeking self-pleasures_  
_Look at how I'm feeling_  
_You write me up and say it's love_  
_And I can't believe it_

_Hey, can you meet me tonight in detention?_  
_I can feel your blood pressure rise, fuck this tension_  
_Let me crawl up into your mind, did I mention?_  
_Pretending everything's alright is detention_

_De-detention_  
_De-detention_  
_Pretending everything's all right is (shh)_

We continued to stare forward with an unwavering grin. I tried to break out of the grip of the serum, twitching every few minutes.

_The teachers don't care about me_  
_Fuck how I feel, as long as I make money_  
_They let them do whatever they want to me_  
_They're the customer, I'm chopped meat_  
_I'm chopped meat_

We looked down at the books with our forced smiles. I was still trying to break out and was succeeding.

_I'm physically exhausted_  
_Tired of my knuckles beating_  
_I'm chewing gum to pass this time_  
_Sadness, can't you see it?_  
_You're too busy seeking self-pleasures_  
_Look at how I'm feeling_  
_You write me up and say it's love_  
_And I can't believe it_

_Hey, can you meet me tonight in detention?_  
_I can feel your blood pressure rise, fuck this tension_  
_Let me crawl up into your mind, did I mention?_  
_Pretending everything's alright is detention_

_De-detention_  
_De-detention_  
_Pretending everything's all right is detention_

I was almost out of it and with one final twitch and push of my powers, I broke from the serum's grip.

The teacher was talking loudly on the phone so I tried to communicate with Crybaby.

"Use your powers. They help. Please, baby girl." I whispered and she perked up a little, beginning to twitch as I had done. I smiled, knowing I'd succeeded getting through to her.

_I wanna go home and you say, "Now is not the time"_  
_Fuck being all alone in back of the classroom, ah_  
_Stop calling up my phone, trying to say that I've been out of line_  
_When all I ever asked was to go to the bathroom_

I used my powers to get Leo to come to us and set us free as Crybaby continued to fight the serum's effects.

_Hey, can you meet me tonight in detention?_  
_I can feel your blood pressure rise, fuck this tension_  
_Let me crawl up into your mind, did I mention?_  
_Pretending everything's alright is detention_

Leo came in, undid my restraints and then Crybaby's restraints.

Leo looked around in confusion and scratched his head, leaving as he shook his head.

Crybaby looked back at me and I winked, making her smile. We jumped up and she grabbed my hand as we bolted out of the door with grins on our faces.

_Tonight_  
_I can feel your blood pressure rise_  
_Let me crawl up into your mind_  
_Pretending everything's alright (is detention)_


	14. Chapter 14

I slipped over to my girlfriend's locker and slipped in my love letter.

I wanted to do something cute for her to find later when she arrived.

I headed back to my friend group and wrapped my arms around my girlfriend.

"Hey, babe. Where'd you go just now?" She asked.

"To sort out a little something for later." I said with a smile. She giggled and smiled at me.

"Alright." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go to the lockers. I have some stuff I need to switch out for my next lessons." Angelita said.

"Same." Celeste agreed.

We headed over and I opened my locker, switching my stuff as I giddily waited for my girlfriend's reaction.

"Okay guys, I have a pretty good plan to get us out of this shithole." Celeste said.

"I'm all ears." I said, smiling at her.

"Okay. Angelita, I need you to keep everyone in the gym. Keep them in one place and keep them quiet." Celeste said.

I looked at Crybaby and she seemed to be absorbed in reading my letter.

"Lovers? Earth to lovers! Are you in?" Celeste called and we both looked over.

"Yeah, Sorry." Crybaby said, shaking her head a little.

"I just spaced out a little." I said, grinning as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Crybaby, your job is to manipulate the spawn of Satan himself into letting you into his office so we can hijack that loudspeaker and get everyone out of here." Celeste said.

"What about me?!" I snapped.

"You're Crybaby's backup in case something goes wrong with her attempt. And to make sure Leo doesn't try anything too frisky with your girl." Celeste said with a smirk and I giggled.

"Good. I wanna make sure I'm the only one who does anything frisky with Crybaby." I said and the girls all smirked.

"What's that?" Magnolia asked Crybaby, gesturing to the letter.

"I think it's a love letter." She replied and I kept a straight face.

"A love letter from who?" Magnolia asked, catching the attention of the other girls.

"Someone better not be trying to hit on Crybaby. The whole school already knows you're dating." Angelita said with a shrug.

"Who's it from?" Celeste asked. Crybaby looked to the bottom of the letter and turned to me with the biggest smile on her face. I blushed and shrugged with a grin.

"You know I love you." Crybaby said, hugging me.

"I know, darling." I giggled.

"Who's it from though?!" Celeste demanded.

"It's from (Y/N)." Crybaby giggled and the group 'Aww'ed, smiling at us. Crybaby was bright red and I kissed her forehead with a smile.

"Okay guys, back to the plan." Celeste said.

"Right, Sorry." Crybaby giggled, folding up the letter and hugging it to her chest as I hugged her to my chest.

"We already got rid of the Principal, so that just leaves Leo. We walk into his office, make a run for it and then-" Celeste explained.

"Burn the whole place down?" Angelita guessed. Celeste clucked her fingers and pointed at Angelita.

"Exactly." She concluded.

"I don't know about that guys..." Fleur said, nervously.

"I agree. Fire's too cliché." I said and Crybaby hummed in agreement.

"I mean yeah, but at this point, what other options do we have?" Celeste pointed out. The bell rang and Celeste sighed.

"We can discuss this at lunch. For now, let's head to class." She suggested and we agreed.

"Come on, Ange. We have Science." I said, holding Crybaby's hand as we separated to go to our different classes.

"Coming!" Angelita called, chasing after us.


	15. Chapter 15

I sat in class, letting Crybaby copy down a few of my notes.

A fly buzzed around the classroom, being mildly annoying. It landed next to Angelita and she looked at it with a curious expression. The teacher's hand slammed down on it, making everyone jump.

The teacher and Angelita looked at each other, locking eyes. Crybaby and I exchanged concerned glances before looking back at Angelita.

* * *

_Caught the teacher giving his eyes to a student_  
_Thought he pretty cute and she bit her lip back to him_  
_Chewing on her nails and her pens while she's dreaming of him_  
_And he's fucking in sin, you know he is_

The teacher smirked at Angelita and she bit her lip back at him as he walked back over to his desk.

_She said, "It's for all the right reasons_  
_Baby, don't care 'bout grades_  
_Just call me your lady_  
_If I pass this quiz will you give me your babies?_  
_Don't call me crazy_  
_You love me but you won't come save me_  
_You got a wife and kids, you see them daily_  
_Don't know why you even need me"_

The teacher sat down and picked up her quiz she'd handed in earlier. He glanced at her as she bit her lip at him. He pulled out a golden star sticker and placed it on the quiz.

"That can't be good." I whispered to Crybaby and she agreed.

_Teacher's pet_  
_If I'm so special why am I secret?_  
_Yeah, why the fuck is that?_  
_Do you regret the things we shared that I'll never forget?_  
_Well, do you tell me that?_  
_I know I'm young, but my mind is well beyond my years_  
_I knew this wouldn't last but fuck you, don't you leave me here_  
_Teacher's pet_  
_If I'm so special why am I secret?_

Angelita continued to stare at the teacher with bedroom eyes, even heavily hesitating to pack away her stuff at the end of class.

"I'm kinda scared to leave Angelita alone with that creep." I whispered and Crybaby looked over at Angelita.

"She.. She has her powers. She can protect herself. Besides, she'll probably follow us in a minute." Crybaby said, slightly unnerved.

"If you say so, baby girl." I sighed, grabbing my stuff. We left holding hands and began to walk down the corridor.

_She's feeling like a spider in a cage_  
_You liar, you were her desire_  
_Now she wants to light you on fire_  
_But fuck it, she'll still give you a call_  
_And a lighter when you wanna get high_  
_And mess around 'til you get numb_

_She said, "It's for all the right reasons_  
_Baby, don't care 'bout grades_  
_Just call me your lady_  
_If I pass this quiz will you give me your babies?_  
_Don't call me crazy_  
_You love me but you won't come save me_  
_You got a wife and kids, you see them daily_  
_Don't know why you even need me"_

_Teacher's pet_  
_If I'm so special why am I secret?_  
_Yeah, why the fuck is that?_  
_Do you regret the things we shared that I'll never forget?_  
_Well, do you tell me that?_  
_I know I'm young but my mind is well beyond my years_  
_I knew this wouldn't last but fuck you, don't you leave me here_  
_Teacher's pet_  
_If I'm so special why am I secret?_

We continued down the corridor until I snapped.

"I really feel like we should check on Angelita." I said and Crybaby looked at me in surprise.

"That teachers gives me the creeps, he's giving bedroom eyes to a student and Angelita hasn't come after us yet. I'm seriously worried for her." I explained.

"Yeah, I suppose. She should've been here by now." Crybaby agreed and we head back to the classroom.

_Gimme back my money_  
_Didn't learn in tempting honey from you_  
_Except how to lie and cheat while inside the sheets_  
_Stop calling me your bunny_  
_I won't hop and you don't own me_  
_Do you? I bet you think you do_  
_Well you don't_

We approached the classroom and we worriedly looked at each other. I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

_Teacher's pet_  
_If I'm so special why am I secret?_  
_Yeah, why the fuck is that?_  
_Do you regret the things we shared that I'll never forget?_  
_Well, do you tell me that?_  
_I know I'm young but my mind is well beyond my years_  
_I knew this wouldn't last but fuck you, don't you leave me here_  
_Teacher's pet_  
_If I'm so special why am I secret?_

"Is that... Angelita?!" I softly exclaimed at the tiny person about to be cut open.

"We have to save her!" Crybaby said.

"I told you we shouldn't have trusted him!" I huffed and Crybaby peeked my cheek.

"Let's do this." I said, our eyes going black and I threw the scalpel out of his hand. He looked at it in confusion and looked at us.

Crybaby screamed and threw him across the room as I brought Angelita back to normal again.

Angelita looked at the teacher and pulled out a switchblade, spinning and flipping it as she advanced toward the cowering teacher. She screamed and cut his head off, smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Angelita lit Crybaby's cigarette and they glanced back at the school.

"I hope we don't get caught." Angelita said with a smile.

"We should be fine." I said, waving a hand dismissively as Crybaby took a drag.

"Do you ever wonder who we were to each other in a past life?" Crybaby asked, passing the cigarette to Angelita.

"Oh, for sure." Angelita agreed.

"We've probably had hundreds of lives together." I mused.

"You could've been my mom." Crybaby said, shrugging.

"Or we could've been..." Angelita started.

"Conjoined twins." Her and Crybaby finished simultaneously.

"And our parents sold us to a fucking freak show." Crybaby added.

"That would explain a lot." I said.

"It would." Angelita agreed.

We continued to walk down the path, Crybaby casually swinging our intertwined hands.

"It's crazy how many medical benefits Mary Jane has." Crybaby mused.

"I know, and no one gives her any credit." Angelita added.

"We don't deserve her." I said, dramatically putting a hand over my heart and making the girls giggle.

"Wow." Angelita said, pointing to the rabbit shaped hedge.

"Speaking of magical plants." She said and Angelita jogged over.

Crybaby and I walked over, lying down and staring at the sky. Crybaby began to sing and I knew the song, so we silently agreed to switch between us as we stared at the sky.

* * *

( _Crybaby,_ ** _you_** and _both_ )

_Can we just be honest?_  
_These are the requirements_  
_If you think you can be my one and only true love_  
**_You must promise to love me_ **  
**_And damn it, if you fuck me over_ **  
**_I will rip your fucking face apart_ **

Angelita lay down with us and stared at the sky with a smile.

_Step one_  
_You must accept that I'm a little out my mind_  
**_Step two_ **  
**_This is a waste if you can't walk me down the finish line_ **  
_Step three_  
_Give me passion, don't make fun of my fashion_  
**_Step four_ **  
**_Give me more, give me more, more_ **

**_If you can't handle a heart like mine_ **  
_Don't waste your time with me_  
**_If you're not down to bleed, no, oh_ **  
_If you can't handle the choking, the biting_  
**_The loving, the smothering_ **  
_'Til you can't handle it no more, no more_  
**_Go home_ **

**_Can we just be honest?_ **  
**_These are the requirements_ **  
**_If you think you can be my one and only true love_ **  
_You must promise to love me_  
_And damn it, if you fuck me over_  
_I will rip your fucking face apart_

She began pointing out differently shaped clouds, taking the cigarette from Crybaby and taking a long drag.

_High school sweethearts,_ **_line up_ **  
_They're trying to waste my time_  
_High school sweethearts,_ **_shut up_ **  
_If you're not my type_  
**_High school sweethearts,_ ** _line up_  
**_They're trying to waste my time_ **  
**_High school sweethearts,_ ** _shut up_  
**_If you're not my type_ **

**_Step five_ **  
**_You can't be scared to show me off and hold my hand_ **  
_Step six_  
_If you can't put in work, I don't know what you think this fucking is_  
_ Step seven, this one goes to eleven _  
_ If you cheat, you will die, die _

_ If you can't handle a heart like mine _  
_ Don't waste your time with me _  
_ If you're not down to bleed, no, oh _  
_ If you can't handle the choking, the biting _  
_ The loving, the smothering _  
_ 'Til you can't handle it no more, no more _  
_ Go home _

_ Can we just be honest? _  
_ These are the requirements _  
_ If you think you can be my one and only true love _  
_ You must promise to love me _  
_ And damn it, if you fuck me over _  
_ I will rip your fucking face apart _

_ High school sweethearts, line up _  
_ They're trying to waste my time _  
_ High school sweethearts, shut up _  
_ If you're not my type _  
_ High school sweethearts, line up _  
_ They're trying to waste my time _  
_ High school sweethearts, shut up _  
_ If you're not my type _

**_Could you hold me through the night?_ **  
_Put your lips all over my mine_  
_Salty face when I start cryin'_  
**_Could you be my first time?_ **  
**_Eat me up like apple pie_ **  
_Make me not wanna die_  
_Love me rough and let me fly_  
_Get me up, yeah, get me high_  
**_Tie me down, don't leave my side_ **  
**_Don't be a waste of my time_ **

_Can we just be honest?_  
**_These are the requirements_ **  
_ If you think you can be my one and only true love _  
_You must promise to love me_  
**_And damn it, if you fuck me over_ **  
_ I will rip your fucking face apart _

_ High school sweethearts, line up _  
_ They're trying to waste my time _  
_ High school sweethearts, shut up _  
_ If you're not my type _  
_ High school sweethearts, line up _  
_ They're trying to waste my time _  
_ High school sweethearts, shut up _  
_ If you're not my type _

* * *

"We should probably head to class soon." I muttered.

"Five more minutes wouldn't hurt." Crybaby said and I smiled.

"Alright. Five more minutes it is then." I giggled.


	17. Chapter 17

I watched with narrowed eyes as Leo pushed past me, walking over to Crybaby.

"Hey." A boy whispered. I looked over and he gestured for me to come over.

"Aren't you her girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah. And you are?" I asked, raising a brow.

"One of you." He said, his eyes flashing black.

"Huh. A guy. That's new. Okay, what's your name?" I asked.

"Ben." He said with a smile.

"Cool. Well, I would let you on our plan to get outta this place but... I'm not that familiar with the ins and outs of it. If you could just make sure no one panics when we take over, that'd be great." I said, beaming.

"Okay then... I'll try." He said with an awkward smile.

I looked down the corridor at my girlfriend and Leo asked her to the dance. Despite the jealously that burst forth within me, I saw the opportunity. She glanced at me for confirmation on what to do. I pointed to Leo and gave a thumbs up.

"I'd love to go with you." She said, looking back at him.

"Wait, Leo just asked your girl to the dance and you're okay with that?" Ben asked.

"It's the only way we'll be able to get in. Trust me, this is gonna work." I said, nodding.

* * *

"You ready?" I asked and she sighed, stepping out.

"How to I look?" She asked and I was shocked at her beauty.

"Absolutely stunning." I breathed and she giggled with a blush.

"The only two things you'd look better in are a wedding dress or nothing at all." I flirted and she laughed, blushing bright red.

"Babe, shut up!" She laughed, linking arms with me.

"Let's go." I said and we headed into the ballroom.

* * *

We looked around and hummed, wandering past the punch table. The girls stormed over and we looked at them.

"There is no way in hell you had enough time to get rid of Leo." Celeste sassed.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be up there?" Fleur asked.

' _This is bad_.' I thought, nervously.

"Where?" Magnolia asked Celeste.

"The loudspeaker!" Celeste groaned

"Yea, why aren't you up there?" Magnolia asked.

"Okay, so I got asked to the dance by Leo." Crybaby sighed.

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"I know." She sighed.

"Girl. Seriously? You have a girlfriend for crying out loud! And you let that monster manipulate you?!" Celeste angrily snapped.

"Well-" Crybaby muttered with a shrug.

"Even I didn't abandon ship this time, and trust me, I wanted to." Fleur huffed.

"I thought we were actually going to get out of this place for good." Magnolia grumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry. I am!" Crybaby said as Celeste gave her a skeptical look.

"Seriously, guys?" I said, looking at them all.

"Look, I don't know, I guess I was just-" Crybaby said.

"Being selfish." Angelita interrupted.

"You know what? Forget it. Come on, Crybaby." I growled, glaring at everyone.

"Yeah, let's get outta here." She huffed and we stormed out.

"Wait!" Angelita called, but we ignored her.

We went to the bathroom and Crybaby washed her hands as I leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"You fucked up the whole plan. And all for some asshole who doesn't even like you. Real smart." She said into the mirror.

"It's my fault, baby girl. I told you to do it. I thought he might actually go, but I guess he prefers to observe than get involved." I sighed, looking down.

She lifted up my head and pecked my lips.

"Eh, don't beat yourself up." Lilith said and we looked at her.

"It's not all fucked up. You made a plan and, sure, it looks like it may have gone a little sideways, but you can still fix it." She said, smiling.

"I guess... but how?" I asked and Lilith smirked.

"Let me tell you a small plan I came up with." Lilith said and the two of us listened intently.


	18. Chapter 18

_I was too young to see the truth_  
_In my grandma's lap, I'm drowning in her perfume_  
_Too naive to even care_  
_'Bout the words she whispered while she brushed out my hair_

"Come on! This way!" I said, leading her to the Principal's office.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Crybaby asked.

_People gonna say_  
_If you need a break, someone'll take your place_  
_People gonna try_  
_To tell you that you're fine with dollars in their eyes_  
_(Just remember)_

"It's the only way. I'm only gonna interject if he actually tries to take what's rightfully mine." I said.

"Wait... what?" She asked and I smirked.

"Bedroom, darling." I replied and she blushed.

"Oh. My virginity." She said, letting out a flustered giggle.

_Don't let them fuck you, honey, no, oh_  
_Don't let them try (ooh)_  
_Don't let them hurt you, baby_  
_Just say, "Recess, I'm tired"_

"Let's do this." I said.

"B-Before I do, can I kiss you?" She asks and I smirked.

"Absolutely." I said.

She grabbed my cheeks and passionately kissed me, my hands on her waist and pulling her close.

_Sittin' in my room, looking at all I've done_  
_Everything I wanted has come to fruition_  
_I should be happy but I can't get out my bed_  
_Stressin' 'bout the voices screamin' inside my head_

We broke away and looked at each other.

"Good luck, my love." I said, softly.

She smiled, shapeshifter and took a deep breath, facing the foreboding door of the Principal's office.

_People gonna say_  
_If you need a break, someone'll take your place_  
_People gonna try_  
_To tell you that you're fine with dollars in their eyes_  
_(Just remember)_

Crybaby strutted in as her disguise and I begged the stars for it to work.

_Don't let them fuck you, honey, no, oh_  
_Don't let them try (ooh)_  
_Don't let them hurt you, baby_  
_Just say "recess, " I'm tired_

_Where is my time?_  
_Gone in my mind_  
_Gone, I can't find_  
_Euphoria_  
_When I get upset_  
_I think in my head_  
_"I do as she says"_

_People gonna say_  
_If you need a break, someone'll take your place_  
_People gonna try_  
_To tell you that you're fine with dollars in their eyes_  
_(Just remember)_

_Don't let them fuck you, honey, no, oh_  
_Don't let them try (ooh)_  
_Don't let them hurt you, baby_  
_Just say "recess, " I'm tired_

* * *

I hugged my stomach, pacing outside the office as I waited for Crybaby.

' _He better not be taking her-_ ' I thought, the end of the sentence being cut off as Crybaby opened the door with a beaming grin.

"Come on! The plan's on!" She said and we rushed to the loudspeaker.

"Everyone, evacuate the school immediately. Go, now!" Crybaby said through the loudspeaker.

We ran to the middle of the school and I spotted a door. I went to the balcony and opened the door, stepping into the evening air. Crybaby joined me and we looked at the grounds. Crybaby looked at the school and seemed panicked.

"What do we do? Oh my god. Think Think!" She said and I kissed her forehead.

"Hey!" Ben said, making us jump.

"Shit! You have to go downstairs." Crybaby said.

"It's alright, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm here to help." He said, smiling.

"Look, I appreciate that but I really have to-" Crybaby said.

"Babe, it's okay! Ben's one of us!" I said, Ben's eyes flashing black.

Everyone suddenly burst out of the doors below us and we looked down at them as they sprinted across the grounds.

"Okay. How do we destroy this place?" Crybaby asked, furiously thinking.

"Um..." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

"I don't know what to do. Do you have any ideas?" She asked us. Ben thought for a minute before thinking of something.

"Do you know how to blow spit bubbles?" Ben asked.

"What? What are you talking about? Why?" Crybaby asked, confused in her slightly panicky state.

"We can trap the school. We can lift the school up in a bubble." Ben suggested.

"I don't know." I said, skeptically.

"Okay, let's try it." Crybaby said and I sighed.

"Alright. Let's do this." I said, shrugging.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean no. I haven't really done this before so I can't-" He replied.

"Ben. It's our only option." Crybaby interrrputed.

"We have to try this, okay?" I said and he nodded.

"Okay. You're right. You're right." He said and we all took a deep breath.

We opened our mouths and spit bibles began forming, growing larger and larger with each passing second. They pressed and meddled into each other to form one giant bubble.

It wasn't long before the bubble encased the school and lifted it from the ground with a tremor.

"Holy shit, we don't have much time until we're too high up. We need to jump. Right now. On the count of three." Crybaby said, looking at us.

"If we jump, we'll die." Ben argued.

"Fear of death is irrational right now, Ben." I snapped.

"Either we die in a few minutes, or we attempt to live right now. Okay?" Crybaby said as he looked down at the ground.

"Alright. Let's do this." Ben said.


	19. Chapter 19

We walked back, Crybaby and I taking off the excess dress weight of the skirt and dropping it.

I stood in the middle holding both of their hands.

"Now." Crybaby said and we ran to the edge of the balcony, jumping on the edge and jumping off.

We fell through the bubble without popping it and hit the grassy ground. Ben groaned and rolled onto his back as Crybaby and I pushed ourselves up.

"We survived." I said, quietly.

"What the fuck just happened?" Ben grumbled.

"That's it." Ben said, grinning as the school disappeared into a ball of pink smoke.

"No more school." I said with a shrug.

Crybaby caught my lips in a kiss and I cupped her cheek, kissing back. We broke away as Lilith's door rose from the ground.

"Oh my god, it's Lilith!" Crybaby happily exclaimed and we scrambled up, running over with a laugh.

Everyone but Angelita, Crybaby and I went through the door.

"Are you coming?" Angelita asked and Crybaby looked back with a sad look for a moment before looked back at us.

"Angelita, you go on ahead. We'll catch up with you in a minute." I said, smiling. She nodded and waved to us before going through the door.

"I can't believe it's all over now. All that torture can finally be put behind us." Crybaby said, quietly. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Yeah, it can. And I'll get to start the next part of my life with you by my side." I said and Crybaby smiled. I pulled away and she pecked my lips.

"Come on. Let's not keep the others waiting." I said, taking her hand and she nodded with a smile.

"You know, despite how bad it was, I kinda miss it already." She said as we approached the door.

"I know exactly what you mean. But hey. At least we can fondly look back at al the friends we made. Because they're gonna be right there beside us along the way." I said, smiling at her.

"Let's start this new chapter with a bang." She said, both of us stepping through.

"But I know one thing that will stay the same...

I found someone like you~"


End file.
